Kaitou Miracle Shounen Boy
is the opening theme for the first two seasons of Kaitou Joker. It is performed by Arukara. A remix version of the original opening now called is being used as the opening theme for seasons 3 and 4. Lyrics Full Version |-| Kanji= あ「い」「う」えお祭りばか騒ぎ 「か」きくけコミカルテクニ「カ」ル さしすせそそくさ忍び足 たちつて「と」ばした今夜の挑戦状 なにぬね乗り込め世界地図 はひふへ香港　パリ　ドバイ まみむめモスクワ　ニュ「ー」ヨーク やいゆえ YOKOHAMA　エルサレム ああ　アブラカタブラブラブラ 魔法でソ「ー」セー「ジ」！ ああ　見破れトリック　謎解き お宝　ちょ うだいたします オルボワール　ラララ　おちゃのこさいさい ダイヤも　はいはい　お手の物 半端無い　頭くるくる回転　まさかのピンチも大逆転 オルボワール　ラララ　おちゃのこさいさい あいつのハートも　お手の物 ミラクルクルクル　おっぴらけ　暗号・解読・怪盗少年 らりるれロミオ　ジュリエットも わいうえオバケも驚いて おまけに古代のマンモスも 火星人も　あたふたふたた ああ　アマゾン　ジャングル　どんな秘境も大丈夫 ああ　パパパパニック　その隙　お宝　ちょうだいたします オルボワール　ラララ　おちゃのこさいさい 切り札エースで　お手の物 半端無い　ツキもギュンギュン回転　一か八かも大成功 オルボワール　ラララ　おちゃのこさいさい あいつのハートも　お手の物 ミラクルクルクル　パワフル全開　とっ散らかって (おちゃのこさいさい) ああ　エジソン　ニコラ・テスラに　負けない発明児 ああ　ライト兄弟と飛び立て　そこから　夜景にダイヴ ああ　アブラカタブラブラブラ 魔法でソーセージ！ ああ　見破れトリック　謎解き お宝　ちょうだいたします オルボワール　ラララ　おちゃのこさいさい ダイヤも　はいはい　お手の物 半端無い　頭くるくる回転　まさかのピンチも大逆転 オルボワール　ラララ　おちゃのこさいさい あいつのハートも　お手の物 ミラクルクルクル　おっぺけぺー オルボワール　ラララ　おちゃのこさいさい 切り札エースで　お手の物 半端無い　ツキもギュンギュン回転　一か八かも大成功 オルボワール　ラララ　おちゃのこさいさい あいつのハートも　お手の物 ミラクルクルクル　おっぴらけ　暗号・解読・怪盗少年 |-| Romaji= A, I, U, E, oh matsuri baka sawagi Ka, ki, ku, ke, komikaru tekunikaru Sa, shi, su, se, sosokusa shinobi ashi Ta, chi, tsu, te, to ba shi ta konya no chousenjou! Na, ni, nu, ne, norikome sekai chizu, Ha, hi, hu, he, Hong Kong, Paris, Dubai! Ma, mi, mu, me, Moscow, New York, Ya-i, yu-e, YOKOHAMA, Jerusalem! AA, abura katabura-bura-bura, mahou de so se ji! AA, miyabure torikku nazo toki, otakara choudai itashimasu! AU REVOIR, la-la-la ocha noko sai-sai daiya mo, hai-hai, otenomono! hanpa nai, atama kuru-kuru kaiten masakano pinchi mo dai gyakuten! AU REVOIR, la-la-la ocha noko sai-sai, aitsu no haato, mo otenomono! Mirakuru-kuru-kuru, oppirake! Angou, kaidoku, kaitou shounen! Ra, ri ru, re, Romeo, Juliet mo, Wa, I, U, E, obake mo odoroi te! Omake ni kodai no manmosu mo, kaseijin mo atafuta-futa-ta, AA, Amazon jungle donna, hikyou mo daijoubu! AA, pa-pa-pa-panikku sono suki otakara choudai itashimasu! AU REVOIR, la-la-la ocha noko sai-sai, kirifuda ACE de otenomono! hanpa nai tsuki mo gyun-gyun kaiten, ichi ka bachi ka, mo daiseikou! AU REVOIR, la-la-la ocha noko sai-sai aitsu no haato, mo otenomono! Mirakuru-kuru- kuru, POWERFUL zenkai! tocchirakatte? (Ocha noko sai-sai) AA, Edison, Nikola Tesla ni make nai hatsumei ji! AA, Wright kyoudai to tobitate soko kara yakei ni DIVE! AA, abura katabura-bura-bura, mahou de so se ji! AA, miyabure torikku nazo toki, otakara choudai itashimasu! AU REVOIR, la-la-la ocha noko sai-sai, daiya mo, hai-hai, otenomono! hanpa nai atama kuru-kuru kaiten masakano pinchi mo dai gyakuten! AU REVOIR, la-la-la ocha noko sai-sai, aitsu no haato, mo otenomono! Mirakuru-kuru-kuru, oppeke pe? AU REVOIR, la-la-la ocha noko sai-sai, kirifuda ACE de otenomono! hanpa nai tsuki mo gyun-gyun kaiten, ichi ka bachi ka, mo daiseikou! AU REVOIR, la-la-la ocha noko sai-sai, aitsu no haato, mo otenomono! Mirakuru-kuru-kuru, oppirake! Angou, kaidoku, kaitou shounen! |-| English= A, I, U, E, Oh festival of horseplay Ka, Ki, Ku, Ke, Comical technical Sa, Shi, Su, Se, Soft steps hurrying Ta, Chi, Tsu, Te, Tonight’s written challenge was launched Na, Ni, Nu, Ne, Now we embark onto the world map Ha, Hi, Hu, He, Hong Kong, Paris, Dubai Ma, Mi, Mu, Me, Moscow, New York Ya-i, Yu-e, Yokohama, Jerusalem Aah~ Abracadabra swinging to and fro In magic there’s sausage! Aah~ See through tricks and find the solution to the riddle I’ll be taking the treasure Au revoir, la la la, it’s a cinch time and time again Diamonds too, yes yes, those are my specialty There’s nothing left, heads spin round and round I’ll even turn the tables during an impossible pinch Au revoir, la la la, it’s a cinch time and time again Even that person’s heart is my specialty Miracle round and round where everyone can see Cipher. Decipher. Phantom Thief Boy Ra, Ri, Ru, Re, Romeo and Juliet Wa, I, U, E, Oh even the ghosts are surprised And as a bonus, even the ancient mammoths The Martians too are in a hurry again Aah~ Amazon Jungle, no matter what unexplored region it is it’ll be okay Aah~ P-p-p-panic. Using that chance I’ll be taking your treasure Au revoir, la la la, it’s a cinch time and time again The ace trump card is my specialty There’s nothing left, even the moon whirls around and around sink or swim it’s still a huge success Au revoir, la la la, it’s a cinch time and time again Even that person's heart is my specialty Miracle round and round, powerful full-throttle lying scattered around (it’s a cinch time and time again) Aah~ I’ll create inventions that won’t lose to Edison and Nikola Tesla Aah~ The Wright Brothers flew away, and from there they dove into the nightscape Aah~ Abracadabra swinging to and fro In magic there’s sausage! Aah~ See through the trick and find the solution to the riddle I’ll be taking the treasure Au revoir, la la la, it’s a cinch time and time again Diamonds too, yes yes, those are my specialty There’s nothing left, heads spin round and round I’ll even turn the tables during an impossible pinch Au revoir, la la la, it’s a cinch time and time again Even that person’s heart is my specialty Miracle round and round oppekepe~ Au revoir, la la la, it’s a cinch time and time again The ace trump card is my specialty There’s nothing left, even the moon whirls around and around sink or swim it’s still a huge success Au revoir, la la la, it’s a cinch time and time again Even that person’s heart is my specialty Miracle round and round where everyone can see Cipher. Decipher. Phantom Thief Boy ]Video ] ] Naviga]tion] Category:Music Category:Opening Themes